


Lay Your Weary Head

by Hey_there_destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Father Dean Winchester, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Parent Dean Winchester, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Ending, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_there_destiel/pseuds/Hey_there_destiel
Summary: "C'mon daddy, please? It's my favorite story!"Dean sighed, how could he say no to his little girl."Fine. But then you have to go to bed, ok? Mommy's gonna kill me if you're not asleep by ten." he bargained, to which his daughter nodded.Settling himself down in his chair beside her bed, he began to tell the tale of the two brothers. Who fought side by side to save the world.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Original Winchester Character(s), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Lay Your Weary Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarleeBelle1967](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleeBelle1967/gifts).



> I wrote this like a year ago and realized I never posted it, haven't posted in months so figured this would do. Enjoy <3

"C'mon daddy, please? It's my favorite story!"   
Dean sighed, how could he say no to his little girl. 

"Fine. But then you have to go to bed, ok? Mommy's gonna kill me if you're not asleep by ten." he bargained, to which his daughter nodded. 

Settling himself down in his chair beside her bed, he began to tell the tale of the two brothers. Who fought side by side to save the world. 

"Once upon a time, there were two brothers. One was tall, and I mean freakishly tall. Like Abraham Lincoln. And a dork. What a nerd. The other, was slightly less tall. But he was handsome, gorgeous, sexy even." Dean began, the same way he always began these kinds of stories. 

"Daddy!" She giggled, playfully pushing his arm to get him to continue with the story. 

"Alright alright. Well, these brothers didn't always have it easy. Their mom died when they were very little, and their dad. Well, he was willing to do almost anything for revenge. Even if it made his two boys not very happy. Still, he loved them, and they loved him, with all their hearts." 

"Well, there was something a bit different about this family. You see, normal family business were lawyers, or exterminators. But not them. No, this family fought Monsters!" 

“You remember the younger brother? He didn’t like fighting monsters. No, he wanted to go out and live a normal life. So one night, he and the boys dad got into a really big fight, and the younger brother left. This made the older brother really really sad.” 

“The younger brother went off to college. He got himself a girlfriend, friends, and he was on his way to become a lawyer. But then one night, the older brother came to drag him away from all that. You see, their dad had gone missing. So the younger brother left all that behind. His girlfriend, his degree, his little apple pie life. For his family.” 

“Family is important.” The girl nodded her head wisely, causing Dean to laugh a bit. 

“Yes it is, baby girl. Well they eventually found their father, but then they lost him. They decided that their dad would want them to keep fighting. To keep Saving people and hunting things. Keep the family business alive. And that’s exactly what they did.” 

“On the way they made many new friends. An old drunk, an clueless angel, a young girl and her mom, a coding genius, the son of Lucifer, and many many more. They even got their mom back for a while. But they lost her too. Actually, they seemed to lose a lot of people. But those brothers and their angel. Well, they were in it for the long haul.” 

“Oh no... this is where it gets sad.” She frowned, covering up her favorite teddy bears ears. 

“But like all good things, Team Free Will, as they called themselves, had to come to an end. But they weren’t going down without a fight.” 

“The angel didn’t make it. His sacrifice was not in vein. He would do anything for those brothers, and they would do anything for him. The angel died protecting the oldest brother, even though the older brother had done him wrong. Because that’s what people do when they love each other, and they did. They were like brothers, the very best of friends.” 

“The younger brother didn’t make it either. He sacrificed himself for the whole wide world. He gave his life so that people like you and me, could be here. Without the younger brothers sacrifice, the world would be in utter chaos.” 

“What happened to the older brother?” The child asked, her eyes gleaming with anticipation. She had heard the story countless times but it still never ceased to amaze her. 

“The older brother, he went on to do something incredible. He got out of that life and he ran far away. He settled down with a beautiful woman. And they had an even more beautiful daughter. He was, and still is, the happiest, most content man in the world. He wouldn't change a thing." 

Dean concluded the story the same as always, a fond smile on his face as he recalled the things that he left out. The fact that he barely got to apologize to his angel, the fact that it was, in fact, he who had to off his brother. But none of that mattered. Because he had the life he had always wanted. Far far away from any demons, or ghosts, or even wendigos. Where he, and his family were safe at last. 

"I love you daddy." his daughter whispered, yawn finding its way through her voice. Dean smiled down at her. 

"I love you too. Goodnight, Mary. Remember, angels are watching over you."


End file.
